Facing death's wrath
by Bloody Shinobi
Summary: Complicated life Sanada Ryo has been leading since the deaths of his parrents, Having no one but the Ronins,Mia,Yulie, And White blaze to care for. Deppression and Memories catch up with him, Making him do unexplainable things, To him no one will never un
1. Default Chapter

Facing Death's wrath  
  
Chapter 1.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, I know I haven't finished my other fics, but I REALLY wanted to write this fic, Because it fits my mood, Well...At least the depression part does." *Sighs, sniffles* "My fics suck!!!" *Breaks down* " I never get anymore reviews so I have no idea if anyone likes 'em. I put up an opportunity for anyone to be in a fic, but only one answers me." *Tears continue to fall* " I guess I'm not good for anything ne?!" ;_; "Anyways.. On with the fic, You don't want to hear from me anymore, And plus I think Fanfiction.net took down my 'Beyond the grave' fic. Damnit! Not fair!" *Sulks into a deeper depression*  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
Ryo of the Wildfire goes into depression. The past comes back to him and makes him miserable beyond believe. How is he supposed to cope with all this? It's too much for him to deal with, so he does something unexpected.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
Wildfire strides down to a creek, Fists clenched into fists, eyes set and narrowed. He kicks a nearby rock into the water, "Damnit." Sitting down on a boulder, he glares at the water that reflects his handsome features. " Dad.." He ruffles his hair into a mess. Resting his forehead against the palm of his hand, shutting his eyes tight and grinding his teeth. "They don't understand. No one does! They don't know how hard it is for me to deal with my past. At least they belong somewhere. I don't belong anywhere."   
  
"The only good I am is for fighting." He picks up his sword, blade reflecting the sun's light on it, cutting edge sharp and deadly like venom. Slashing his wrists with his sword, he cries out in agony. Throwing down one of the Wildfire swords onto the moist grass. Water droplets mix in with crimson blood. It's easy to run from your past and hide from it, but once it catches up with you, it's 10 X worse than it seems or is.  
  
Some think suicide is the best way out of any bad situation, but what they don't know, won't hurt them but the person who knows and cares. They don't have a second chance to re-live life is the sad part, Once they find out what they've missed out on. Try to run and hide from it all, thinking once it's forgotten it won't hurt as long as you forgot about it. Past reviews come back from the shadows of the forgotten, plaguing your mind constantly, not letting go until it's engulfed you into it. Feeling like crap, useless and not wanted, you shed your blood, not caring if your killing yourself, trying to get away from it all, Hoping it heals once your gone, only making things worse for yourself and others.  
  
Ryo sinks to the wet grass, on hands and knees, breathing rapidly. Blood soaks the ever green grass below into it's red depths of pain and shame. Tiger blue eyes open, wavering like the sea currents, tears fall but never withdraw. He lowers his head, grabbing a bunch of the blood soaked grass into his fists, angry at everything. It hurts so much, yet there's nothing you can do to stop it, pains of waves crash into you like the angry sea trying to drown you.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
Kento of Hardrock stands by the front door, eyes wide with surprise, " Poor Ryo! Should we go after him, guys?" He turns his body to face his team mates as well as a really worried Mia, Yulie and a white tiger.   
  
Cye looks at the ground, sighing, "I think we should let him be for awhile. He's been through a lot lately. Give him time to think to himself."   
  
Sage nods his head in agreement, violet eyes showing concern, "Cye's right, let Ryo be alone until he calms down."   
  
Rowen rubs his temples, "Do ya blame him for being stressed out and upset? It was wrong for us to bring up our pasts. It pains me to see him like this."   
  
Mia bits her lower lip, staring at the front door Ryo ran out. Oh Ryo,.. I'm so sorry, I hope you'll be okay. Please don't do anything stupid, Like hurting yourself. Her worried eyes shake with worry and concern for the Team's leader. "I think everyone should go to their rooms and rest. I'll make some tea and treats for everyone. Hopefully Ryo will return soon." All Ronins including Yuli and White blaze look at Mia. Yulie jams his hands into his pockets, " I think we should go out and look for Ryo. What if he gets hurt or something? No one will be there to help him out!"  
  
Mia ushers Yuli upstairs to his room, "Don't worry, Yuli, Ryo will be fine. He just needs time alone. Now go get some rest. He'll be back soon.." At least I hope he does.   
  
Sage heads up to his room, quiet as a mouse. Rowen walks up the stairs case with Cye not far behind, " Mia, I suggest ya get some rest too. You don't have to get us anything."   
  
Cye looks at Mia with worry, "Yeah, you look like you could use the rest anyway."  
  
Mia turns to face the two Ronins, "I'm alright. I'll rest later not now. I'm not tired."   
  
Rowen arches a eyebrow at the auburn haired beauty, shaking his head in disapproval of her refusing to rest. He goes to his room. Cye frowns, "You sure about that, Mia?"   
  
Mia nods her head at Cye, producing a fake smile, "Of course I am, now go rest."   
  
Cye hesitates for a few moments, Before going to his bedroom. Mia looks at Kento he stood by the end of the stairs, Eyes resting on the front door of the house. She blinks a few times, heading down the steps, "K-Kento, What are you doing down here? I thought I told you all to rest."  
  
Kento turns his head to Mia. "I don't feel like resting, Mia. Besides, Ryo's out there, and Yuli was right about that."   
  
The ever green eyed girl's frown increases, resting a hand on the Taller Ronin, "Kento...Ryo will be fine by himself, No need to worry about him. He'll come home soon, Like Cye said, he needs time alone."   
  
Kento runs a hand through his hair, " You really think so, Mia?" Mia nods slightly, trying hard not to let her voice crack again, clearing her throat to prevent her voice from cracking. "Yes, I do. Now go to your room and get some rest, Kento. I'll bring up some things for you guys."   
  
Kento sighs, "Fine." He trudges up stairs to his room, slamming his door shut.  
  
Mia grimaces at the loud sound, tears welling up in her eyes and trailing down her cheeks, She falls to her knees, trying to hold back sobs. White Blaze walks over, rubbing his nose against her neck, and licking her cheek.   
  
The girl looks at White blaze, eyes filled with so many different emotions, body shaking as if cold, But the house AC wasn't even on. "White Blaze, You think Ryo is okay?" White Blaze growled softly, nuzzling the girl, before resting his head into her lap. Koji Mia petted the tiger's head gently, Running her fingers along his soft fur.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
Ryo stands up, having a hard time keeping his balance on his own two feet, anger surging through him. Fire glows in his eyes, making him more dangerous looking than how he looked now. Slamming his fist into a tree trunk, not caring one bit about a little bit of the skin on his knuckles that tore. He continued punching the tree trunk out of rage, blood seeping from his wound onto the tree trunk and grass. Water droplets on the ground soon evaporating into thin air, leaving blood stains on the grass.  
  
When you think you're all alone, in a dark cold drift, you sink deeper into the demon of your capture. Flowing into the arms of darkness that awaits. Closing your eyes, waiting for the full force blow to hit you head on. Crimson Tears flow, feeling like life just gave up on you. Trying to mask your feelings from others, thinking they wouldn't understand why you run from it all.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
" I know, it sucks like my other ones, But I'm going with my mood. More depression parts in the next chapter, easy enough to figure that out with one hint. I know NONE of it made sense, but you can tell I don't care right now. I don't get any freaking reviews to my fics anymore, I DON'T EVEN GET REVIEWS TO 'BEYOND THE GRAVE' ON FF.NET. Like I said before, But no one cares, I know. So why should I care anymore? That made no sense once so ever, don't care, I'm gonna go now. Buh bye and if anyone flames me.." -_-; *Draws out her sharp daggers that glisten under the light's gaze* " Your gonna wish you never met me, as you do now." *Looks at her watch* "Aw, crap, I have work that needs to be done." *Smirks, then cackles and walks out* 


	2. Facing death's wrath, Chapter 2

Facing Death's wrath  
Chapter 2  
  
  
*Silence flows throughout the room*   
  
Cye*clears his throat* " Hey mates, uh sorry for the long wait. We got busy with work."   
  
Kento*Rubs his foot on the carpet, silent like a stalking cat*   
  
Ryo" Erm.."   
  
Sage*Looks away*   
  
Rowen*Sighs*   
  
Cye*Looks at his Team Mates* "Hmm.."  
  
Girl from audience" Let's have some fun!" *Turns on her radio high* *The Ronins look at one another, shrugging their shoulders and joining everyone else in the party*   
  
Sage"By the way.. We'll be answering questions that any of you hot ladies or guys have for us" *Winks at the ladies in the audience*   
  
Kento*Shakes his @$$* "Woohoo!!"   
  
Ryo*Dancing, laughs*  
  
Cye*Dances in between 8 girls that started dancing with him*   
  
Ryo, Rowen*Get surrounded by a bunch of girls*   
  
Sage*Starts going with his Casanova flow*   
  
Kento*Flexes his muscles*  
  
_________________________________________________  
  
Empty feeling growing inside, oh my reaching out to grasp something, that comes out to be absolutely nothing. Slipping through your fingers, darkness lingers. Tears boiling in your eyes, Sinking to your knees and giving a good cry. Wondering why things happen the way they do. People acting like fools. Wind rushing through that open window, slipping its fingers through your golden locks, looking like fox.  
Looking to your side, nothing to hide, secrets revealed, some things still concealed  
closing your eyes, remembering past good-byes. Bringing your knees to your chest, waiting to confess, everything is such a mess.  
Sinking deeper into a world of fear, Papa always drinking beer. Pain shall end, murmuring amen.  
Opening eyes to the gloomy sky outside, freezing in place with a dark stony face  
slowly rising to your feet, waiting for someone new to meet  
Climbing out the window frame in wonderment, fundamental, truly unusual.  
Wind rushing at 'cha, ready to catch you, something new rising in the atmosphere.  
Looking at the sky, biding your good-byes.  
Turning your back and falling backwards to the gravel below, everything rushing by not so slow. Closing your eyes once again, saying in remembrance you love your friends  
Finding your breathing go slow, blood starting to flow.  
Letting go all the pain and suffering, something has been offering  
Soul quakes like never be before, things end up like more of a chore  
The pain washes away to the crimson blood red sea, I guess all this was meant to be  
(By: Sakeri Nagomi/ Me)  
________________________________________________  
  
Mia brushed away her warm tears, ever green eyes just welling up with more sea of tears. Eyes red and puffy from the tears that just wouldn't go away and leave her alone. But something gnawed at her heart. She felt something was wrong. White blaze looked up to the young lady, sniffing the air a bit. A growl rumbling in his beastly throat. He got on all fours, trotting to the door then looking back at Mia to follow along with him. When she didn't move and just stared blankly, the tiger beast walked over and pulled on her mini black skirt.  
"Okay, okay, I'm coming White Blaze. Just let me go get my shoes." Her voice cracked with a knowing fear and guilt, standing up onto her feet, she walked over to the living room, slipping on her shoes back onto her feet. Ice shards stabbed at every part of her heart. She had better get moving faster, knowing something bad was happening.. And to the one she cared for. To the one she could not foretell her love to, he had her heart. Running quickly to the front door, she flung it wide open, running out of the house as she did so. White Blaze followed suit by her side, not looking back to the house behind them, He ran the lead to wherever his nose indicated him to go.  
Mia ran after the tiger as he ran left from right, south to east, tired and panting heavily she did not stop running. The tears that she tried to hold back again began to flow quickly one after the other down her face. Ryo.. God please let Ryo be okay, I can't loose him and neither can the others!   
  
White Blaze stopped for a moment, sniffing the air, turning his head to look at his companion, he licked her hand then ran off leftwards. Koji Mia raced right after him, chest hurting and lungs burning from lack of rest, "White blaze, is Ryo near?"   
The tiger snorted as a 'yes' response, ears twitching at the sound of water running and a deep groan. He ran straight ahead to what he did not expect to find once he got there, Blue eyes filled with concern, rubbing his head against Ryo's arm to get his attention.   
  
Ryo looked up at White Blaze in pain, wincing as he did this, "White Blaze.. what are you doing here, boy?"   
  
Mia stopped a few feet away, eyes widening with over lapping tears, a numb feeling ran all over her with dread and shock, "R-Ryo?"   
  
Looking up from his friend, he turned to look at Mia and soon looking away from her. "Mia, what are you doing here?"  
  
Mia trembled, Walking over to the two males, kneeling down beside Ryo she lifted his hand, " White Blaze and I were worried about you, as well as the others were. I sent them off to bed. We got a bad feeling and White Blaze led me here." Taking a look at his bleeding wrist, She gasped, " Ryo!! What did you do to yourself? Why'd you do this?"   
  
He pulled his hand away harshly, not having the courage to look at her. "I cut myself, Does that answer your question, Mia? I'm sick of having to deal with my past, none of you understand that, so let me be!"   
  
White Blaze looked on at the two, upset at what his master had done to himself. Lowering her head, muffling a 'Gomen nasai' to the warrior by her side.   
  
Ryo looked at Mia once again, watching as she shook with tears. He couldn't handle this anymore. He stood up, not a word coming from his mouth, grabbing his swords and sheathing them. He walked around Mia and stormed off.   
  
Mia got up, lifting up her tear filled face to look at Ryo,   
  
"Ryo!" White Blaze watched in disbelief, not understanding one bit.  
Leaving the two alone, he walked off into the woods, form disappearing into the shadows. Mia sunk to her knees, crying out Ryo's name once more but never getting a reply. White Blaze looked at the ground, tears in his blue eyes. He never turned back nor looked back again, he continued on as if he were nothing but a stranger to them. The Ronins in the Koiji house sat up in bed with a start, sweat visible on their faces. They knew something was wrong.. Ryo.  
  
___________________________________________   
  
Kento*Dancing* " Come and join the party! "  
  
Cye" Ja ne " 


	3. Hard times

Facing death's wrath  
Chapter 3  
  
  
*Sweatdrops* Why don't we just skip to the chase and on with the fic?   
Kento:That part is canceled. Author:What?! -_- What'd you do, eat the scripts?   
Kento: Well..look at the time, Gotta run, Bye! Author:*Eyes narrow, starts plotting on his down fall*  
  
_________________________________________  
  
  
Sage got out of bed abrupt, muscles aching. Can anyone say big foot has woken? Rowen shot out like a speeding bullet, throwing on a pair of jeans and a gray sweat shirt, Dark space eyes clouded with worry. Cye swatted hair out of his face, scowling alittle. Kento was already down the stairs, searching the house from top to bottom for Mia, White blaze, Or at least Ryo for they hoped he would be home by now.   
  
Sage sensed something was wrong, chest starting to hurt, he haden't even ran around today, so how could that be? Ryo. That must be the reason. Rowen bumped into Cye on the way down the hall, startled by the sudden collision. Cye groaned, getting up and taking a look at his friend of years. Sweatdroping he helped the blue haired smurf(*cough* I mean man) back to his feet, "Sorry mate, Diden't mean to run into you. Are you okay?" Rowen sighed, Running a hand through his hair, "I'm fine. It's okay, it was my fault too. Cye, Tell me something, Did you feel that?"   
  
Cye blinked a few times at his New york team mate, before nodding his sandy head in response to his question. Both knew for some reason it had to be Ryo. Nothing could replace that feeling they got. Sage raced past them, Calling out to the two guys to move it. He met Kento half way in the Dinning room, "Kento, Where's Mia?" Kento shook his head, "I woulden't know, She's not here, Neither is White blaze. You think she-?" Sage nodded, "Yeah, If we know Mia very well, She's gone after Ryo in search for him with White blaze." The team moved out, Splitting up individually to cover more ground.  
  
You say we don't understand the feeling of what your feeling, Yet you get fustraded when we try to understand. Don't you see this is tearing us apart?  
  
Mia stayed where she was, Too weak to move any joints in her fragile body. White blaze tryed his best to comfort her, But he was in as much as pain as she was, It's too much to handle. The deppressed women stood, Grabbing onto a tree branch for support, Her shaky knees diden't help any. Wearing short purple shorts and a black tank top was not the best wear for this time of the season. Everything around her grew cold, She coulden't see too well with a blurry vision of tears, It hurt.   
  
She cried out in agony when she could stand no longer. Nothing in her body seemed to be able to function right. Her heart pounded with intense pain.  
  
White blaze raced to her side, Trying to calm her down. He gave a shout of distress with a loud roar. It echoed through the woods which seemed to croak around them, Moaning even. The Ronins heard, All looking up with a start of realization. White blaze. All immediately took off into the direction of the distress signal,or rather call.   
  
:::::::::::::::::::  
  
Ryo stoped once, Lungs on fire from lack of oxygen. Blood seeped into his cloths, Driping a path way. Tears stung his Tiger blue eyes, It all came out. He smashed his fists into a tree bark, Angry with himself. When would all this pain, This anger, Deppression, Would it go away, Or just grip on tighter? He blamed everything on himself, He always did, Some things never changed.   
  
Fire glowed dangerously in his eyes, He started up again, Ordering his limbs to move. They complied, Hot head headed toward a old, musty cabin. It's pretty obvious he was familar with this place, Or else he woulden't have been moving his @$$ this way. Ryo's head started to pound, It only made him grow angrier and more fustraded. His soul was on fire, Restless, Thrashing about like a caged animal.  
  
Wildfire felt like he was caged, Everything eventually caught up with him. He diden't have to worry about the Dynasty anymore, For it was destroyed a year ago. A nagging feeling gripped him, Growling like an unsatisfied king, Kicking the door open, He took a look around. Dust covered the place here and there, But that was no problem to fix. There were a few holes in the floor, Roof and rat bits in the furniture.   
  
Spiders claimed there corners, Silver webs spun around perfectly daring another to mess it up. Sighing, He dusted off the old, Crusted black couch, Making a seat for himself. Ryo rested his forhead against his left palm, Closing his eyes with a groan. Why had he come here? It would only make matters worse. But there was a certain feeling that eased him even just alittle bit. This was the place he grew up, The place is Father left him in, In hopes he would be alright by himself. This my friends is where it all begins.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
  
Phew, Finnally got another chapter out. *Streches out, Sighs* Kento: We just love leaving you on the edge of your seat! ^_^ Author:Hm..*Yawns* Maybe, Just maybe i'll put out another chapter today, Need more sleep. Sage: Hey, We got a question from one of your friends. Author:Oh? SageYeah- Author:*Looks at question* ronins, are you dating anyone at this time? *Looks at the guys* Are you? Sage:*Cassanova grin* Nope, I'm free. Kento:*Shakes head* Author: Sage, Where are the other guys? Sage:Out. Author:Oh, Damn. Kento:*Snacks on a ham burger, props his feet up on the table* Author:Feet off the table. Kento:*Drops feet* Sage:*Checks girls out* 


	4. Flas back:Father

Facing death's wrath  
Chapter 4  
  
  
  
"The moment you have all been waiting for. Finnally getting a hold of an update." Kento shakes his head, "She was on writer's block, plus alot of other things on mind, so don't be mad because of late updates, on second though. "Grins wildly at his idea, "Why not make her write three more chapters while she's at it for leaving you all in suspence?" Ice blue eyes narrow, gives Kento one of the dirtiest looks he's ever seen,"Keep it up Hardhead and ya'll be sleeping OUTSIDE for the night. But i do apoligize for the long wait, and i'll try to have three more chapters up. Thank ya for reviewin and suportin, i apreciate it." Hands out Ronin warrior stuffed plushies.  
  
  
_________________________________________________  
  
  
-Flash back-  
  
Mr Sanada stared down at his son with caring eyes, rufling Ryo's black locks, "Son, i'm going on another expedition, unfortunetly i can't bring you with me, but i promise i'll be back soon." Young Ryo looked at his father with wide innocent tiger eyes, but he nodded and smiled at his dad sadly, "Okay dad. Dad?" Mr. Sanada looked down at Chibi Ryo again, "Yes Ryo?" Ryo hugged his dad lovingly, "Promise you'll come back?"   
  
The older man grinned, and pulled his son into a bear hug, "I promise i'll come back, Ryo." The young boy watched his father gather his stuff and walk out, glancing back at his son warily, before leaving in his car. Ryo sighed, sitting on the couch, sitting cross leged, turning on the tv, he looked for something to watch to entertain his boredrum.   
  
Something nagged at him annoyingly, but he only brushed it off. It was so quiet..he missed his mom dearly..she had died when he was young, so he was left with his father who tried his best to be the mother and the father. He understood how hard it was on his father, but he diden't know how he could help. He was left in a cabin all by his lonesome self, in the woods, and the fridgerator was not much filled with food to keep him from starving, but it would have to do for now untill his dad came back.   
  
His dad would be gone for at least a week, days had gone by..not a word had come from him. Ryo Sanada grew worried, as the days had gone by, it had gone over a week, he waited on the last day of the week by the door for his father. To his dissapointment, nobody came in. He continued to wait though, thinking his dad would walk in and embrace him happily, but that never came. The warming smile slid off his face, something was wrong,..he just knew it. The next day he had done the same as the day before, just waiting for his father's return, only awaiting disapointment.   
  
Slowly walking outside, he looked high and low, left and right, not a sign of him. Ryo walked deeper into the heart of the woods, spotiing drops of blood, sometimes large blood stains on the ground. He stoped in his tracks once he found a form covered in wounds and blood from head to toe, torn up badly and suffering with death. The body raced over quickly, "Sir?? Sir are you alright?" That was a dumb question, but what else could he have asked at this time? He took a good look at the man's face, it was his father's face without a question.  
  
Sanada Ryo cried out in horror,anger and shock, this coulden't be so! How could this have happend to his father? He was the only blood relative he had left. Gently shaking his dad, he checked for a pulse which he had been taught playing doctor. No response had came, no pulse beat, his heart wasn't even beating. Mr. Sanada must have been out here for more then a day. A low howl of a cat growl brought Ryo to his senses, the wild cat jumped out from the shadows, showing it's teeth and getting ready to pounce on the kid. Gasping, eyes wide, the corpse's son backed away from the angry tiger with furious eyes and chapping lips. This was not good, he would suffer the same fate his father had,he would die.  
  
Out of the blue, a large White tiger thundered down on the cat, biting it's neck harshly, the fight had begun. Brown eyes met green, then in lightning speed they attacked each other, wounding every part of each other. The white tiger sunk his teeth into the same wound he had made before, blood oozing from the wound only to be bitten in the side, the tiger shook it's head wildly, slamming it's large paw onto the other's head and digging it's nails into the black fur.  
  
Ryo watched, tense muscles and teary eyes, things just got worse by the minute, why were they fighting over him? What had he done to deserve this treatment? He though miserable, 'Either way i'm going to die no matter which way i put it.' The whole world felt like it was crashing down on this raven haired kid, and it hurt so much it was unbearable. Closing tiger blue eyes, waiting to be killed like his father and not being able to bear the site of watching the tigers.  
  
The war between the two angry tigers raged on, one drawing blood on each other's bodies and having advantages and disaventages over each other, but neither even wavered to look at the child. The white tiger dodged to the side, raming it's shoulder into the other's shoulder, he watched as the other staggered back with it's mouth dripping with warm blood. Baring their teeth at each other, the other attacked, hoping to get a hold of the white one's leg but failing. The black tiger was knocked down with a new wound clear on it's riped ear. Teeth clashed, bodies fell with a flash, but getting up and continuing the war non the less.   
  
But thankfully the battle had ended with the black tiger wounded very badly, riped at the throat,sides,tail,ears,face,anywhere you could think of, but the white tiger no matter how many wounds it had recieved or the pain that collided onto it's bodie, had stood it's ground before Ryo. Wimpering and snaping, the untamed cat ran off, afraid to get whooped more in it's state. White blaze turn his head to get a look at Ryo, lightly rubbing his warm yet wet nose against Ryo's small neck in comfort. Looking up, the young boy's eyes went wide, afraid that he would be it's dinner, but was convinced with the effectionate nuzzels and loving rubs of a fury head resting in the boy's lap, that it was far from happening. Looks like he had found a new friend for life, it had actually eased him bit, but slowly the tears came to his eyes, unable to stay strong enough to hold them in, Ryo broke down, hugging White blaze around the neck.  
  
White blaze's eyes saddened, they stayed in that position for at least two hours or so, before nightfall had started to land down. Unfortnetly the young kid was already fast asleep with newly shed tears, but the tiger had easily picked him up onto his back and sniffed his way to the cabin. Pushing open the door of the old, boring place, the large tiger made his way in, eyes adjusting to the darkness, and finding the couch to set Ryo on which is exactly what he did. Ryo sniffled in his sleep,curling up and wimpering but his wimpers slowly stoped when he was comforted by affectionate nuzzels.  
  
The boy would be hungry when he woke up, so he left quickly to go hunting for them both. He felt like he should stay with the kid and be his guardian protector, never leaving his side at all times. Ryo needed him, he woulden't be able to survive on his own that was plain to see since he had no one but the tiger himself. Brinngin back two fresh kills, he set them on the wooden floor, going back out to gather wood for a fire. This sure was a smart tiger, how did he know how to do all this though? That will remain a mystery for now.  
  
Waking up to the smell of stench blood, the tiger blued eyed kid covered his nose, looking around for the sourece only to be met with worried browmn eyes making him jump then relax. The tiger was rewarded with a sof,caressing pet to the head, he acted like a baby and purred, leaning into the kid's touch. It felt good to be petted, he liked it. Noticing two dead animal corpss, he sweatdroped, looking down at the tiger, "D-did you bring these here?" The tiger gave sort of a nodded growling softly, to his relief he understood, " This is what's for dinne huh?" He smiled greatfully at the tiger, "Thanks boy" He gave White blaze a effectionate hug, before getting up and starting a fire outside, White blaze helping him cook and making sure he diden't get hurt, this was his new master, and he had no problem with it, for his care for the kid grew.  
  
They ate dinner, enjoying the sithering taste of the meat in their mouths. The cold night had bit at the boy's skin, so the tiger had brought the boy and the food inside, putting out the old fire and helping the boy start a new in the old,dustyu fire place. Aftering eating, Ryo snuggled close to White blaze, head rested on his great stomache for a beast, eyes drooping close. White blaze watched over the kid as he slept, he would never give this boy up to anyone, he finally had found where he had belonged. But the night diden't go as well as planned, for Ryo Sanada had ocassional wake ups with cold sweat driping down the side of his face, from nightmares of his father being ripped apart, ending the night with his cries.  
  
Thought the tiger was tired, he stayed up throughout the night and kept the boy comfort and warmth. He was no human parrent, but he would do the best he could to take care of this kid. The two became very close best friends, Ryo trying his best to get through growing up without his parrents. Human or tiger, White blaze was the best thing to a parrent, and the kid loved him so. Through wintery months, blizzard storms, rainy days, and hot sunny dales, they stuck together through thick and thin and got themselves into alot of trouble.  
  
They had to leave the cabin, hunters had come after White blaze and would not leave him by himself. It was harsh, and both had recieved damage. This would be the way they would have to live  
  
_____ End of flash back ____  
  
Mia cried miserably, she felt so helpless, alone, weak, stupid even. Strong arms eveloped her into an embrace, "Mia, a going ta be okay?" The aburn haired women stifled her tears, only turning and crying into the warrior's chest. Rowen's eyes were voids of worry and concern, he stroke her hair gently in a comforting gesture, "It's going to be okay Mia." Sage meanwile was getting info from the giant tiger. Kento searched the grounds for Ryo but came back with dissapointing news. Cye softly cursed, which surprised them all, Cye was angry and worried senseless, they had to find Ryo.   
____________________________________________  
  
"Two more chapters ta go." -_-; Ryo sits in silence in the background, frowning. Kento whoops, and slaps him on the back. Ryo,"Gak! Kento" -_- Kento grins, "See you later" 


	5. How ironic

Facing Death's Wrath  
Chapter 5  
  
  
  
*Peeks in, Many sweatdrops* "Uh..Very sorry! How long has it been? Months?!? Geeze..I'm soo very sorry, but i was on writer's block, and had alot of problems goin on, and now i have Fcat ta worry bout on Tuesday and Wednesday, so..I'm gonna try ta have some more chapters out if i can get that." Kento grins wildly, "My fans miss me?" Sage rolls his eyes, "No,they missed me! I'm the gorgeous one." Kento growls, "Your pretty-" Sage smiles sexily, "I know-" Kento smirks evily, "Pretty stupid and ugly if you ask me! And those who say i'm nothing but a pig, you don't know me then, i'm a growing person."  
  
Sage snorts in digust,"He goes for midnight snacks, don't believe him." Kento growls,tackling Sage to the floor. Sakeri sweatdrops, eyes narrowing in fustration,"I can't deal with a house full of five guys and two tigers. 'Specially when they get into arguements." Looks at the two brawling guys, fists clench in anger,"KNOCK IT OFF NOW!!!" The guys break apart,growling and throwing each other dirty looks." "Gawd, 'specially these two. The moment ya'll been waitin for, 'nother chapter. Don't own Ronin warriors or i'd erase their damn mouths so they couldn't talk no more." -_-  
  
_______ Ryo..._____Rowen___Kento___Cye___Sage___Mia___White blaze_____  
Ryo closes his eyes,fustration getting the better of him. Why was everything suddenly spinin counter clock wise? He felt tired, ashamed, dirty. The floor suddenly came up at him,knocking into him with it's cold,hard surface. Everything seemed to mimick his anger and sorrow.  
A cold feeling washed over him.  
  
Everything was his fault, he was useless, no one needed him. He kept repeating this to himself untill his eyes could stay open no longer. He knew he went uncounsious,it was pitch black where he was, he coulden't understand why. Why was this happening to him?  
  
The others probably hate him now. Ryo knew none of how wrong he was. It felt as if he'd stay in the dark,cold void of nothingess, unloving, not a care in the world would take pity on him. The Ronins appeard before him, darkness befalling on their eyes as if possessed, blaming problems on him. Ryo diden't blame them, he totally agreed, he was trash.  
  
Sanada Ryo diden't deserve to be the leader of the group. All he did was fuck up on things, he would end up doing it again. No one could count on him. Mia..Oh Mia..She had no faith in him what so ever. Failing again, what a fool this teenager is, this 16 year old could fix no stop nothin, it wa clear now.  
  
This information in his endless nightmare registered in his head. So cruel, it hurts so badly like a wound at the chest, but he had thought it was all true to him. The raven haired male could protect no one from danger. It prooved to be the truth because he wasn't there to save his father, or the time the others got wounded in battle. How Mia and Yulie were captured by a dynasty soldier and thrown into a holographic screen.   
  
The time white blaze was killed saving his ass. Truth hurt, but it had to come out. To him, he deserved to die, he thought by him being dead everything would be alright. There would be no more trouble evolving out of no where. The trouble started when he joined the guys.  
  
His counsious disagreed with him though. They fought each other without end. 'Tell me! How can you say i'm not worthless? That i haven't caused a damn thing? I'm the problem here, i brought the trouble and got everyone hurt! Kill me, i don't deserve to live!'   
Counsious just shook his head pitifully, frowning, 'You are wrong, you have no caused any trouble at all. Open your eyes to the real world, this is only a dream! Can you not see that for yourself? Go back to the others, you shall see.' His counsious's voice had dissappered out of nowhere, he groaned. What the hell is going on? Things started to spin on him again. A head ache produced, inticing his fustration more if possible. Damnit, when would all of this end?  
  
It was like an annoying gnat. The ones that pester you and try to get into your eyes? Damn right annoying as hell, it felt like that to the poor male. He went through alot, everything just kept building up on him. Ryo Sanada needed a break from it all, it was too much.   
  
Which is the reason that caused him to slice his wrist which were dry of crusty blood. His body felt so heavy, like when you sit on your foot or leg too long, and it falls asleep and you can't get up? Like that, his back ached with irrisitable pain. A tingling feeling made it's way up his upper arm, he had rested on it for too long. His vision was hazy, fuzzy even when his eye lids drifted open.  
  
How long has he been out like this? Must have been for an hour or so, the sun had begun too set in a beautiful horizon colors. It was like a painting you saw in a painting store and just coulden't keep your eyes off. It backond Ryo outside who stumbled to his feet and struggled to walk outside,bones tired. Purple,pink and orange had came together as one of the same, mixing into a beautiful shade, clouds were forming on either side of the sky, motioning for a fall of rain.  
  
The smell of rain was enchanting. It brought back memories of the past that throbed his head. When the rain fell, Sanada believed it was his Mother crying of happiness when it was light, and of sorrow or anger when it came down hard. Rain reminded him of his mother, she smelt like that. Somehow, he could remember that.   
  
Mrs. Sanada's touch was like a breeze from the wind. It felt so soft and comforting, would put you to sleep if you felt it before. The wind could draw away any negative feelings. When the wind blew softly, it's Mrs. Sanada running her fingers across your cheeks and through your hair for comfort. She always knew how to bring that kind of feeling to you, no matter how angry or sad you could be, she had a way of getting to you, she would never be forgotten.  
  
Her smile was like the sun rising, it could lighten up your moods. Make you smile too even, like it did with others. She was loved dearly and also missed, Mrs. Sanada could hold onto life no longer. But she was happy, and she showed it when she smiled softly before she died. The words, 'I love you' Dieing on her lips with her last breath.  
  
It brought tears to anyone's eyes who felt her presence or thought of her. Ryo reminded them of her, she was a beautiful, kind, and sweet women. (I don't know her real name so, i'm just gonna make up a name for her.) ^ In loving memory: Mrs. Maria Sanada, A mother of one, and a sweet Wife, Mother and Friend. She shall never be fogotten. May she live in peace. We all love you very much. ^  
  
Ryo winced in pain, staring at the sunset settling down below. The moon showed fairly, transparent, in a cresent shape, half cut off from the dark side of it's face. Darkness would fall soon, he should head home. Staying here would be too much of a risk. The rain lightly started to pour from the skys above, tenderly touching the skin,hair and cloths on Ryo and others.   
  
___________________ .. __________ .^_^.______. -_-. ______________  
  
The other quickly took of to the mansion. If they diden't get under shelter soon, they'd all get sick. They were already sick with two contagious diseases:Worry and Stress. Where would Ryo be? Would he ever come back home? These question built up more worry from everyone of the Ronin household. Everyone whiped there feet on the carpet, afraid they'd never hear the last of it from Mia. Mia..She said nothing, tears still trickling down her fragile beautiful face. Rowen set her down gently, wondering if she was okay.   
  
Sage and Cye locked gazes, frowning worriedly before looking straight at Mia. Kento stared out the window in the house. 'Ryo, Man, were all worried about ya dude.' *Sigh* 'Please come home, before we all have a nervous break down. Mia needs you, she doesn't look too good.' "Mia? Are you going to be okay?" The young women said nothing, trudging upstairs to her room, not a wisper of a word escaping from her cherry red lips. Cye frowned more, "Poor girl, She's just really stressed, let her get some rest guys." Sage nodded in agreement, violet eyes crossing the window, "Hopefully Ryo gets back before nightfall."   
  
Rowen sighed hard and long, too many worries claimed his mind, he walked away from the others and went to his room. Mimicking Mia's actions, he closed his door, not loud but not soft either. Kento shook his head, splashing abit of rain water on Sage, grinning slightly when the blonde guy scowled at him. Being tackled down, the two guys wrestled one another, it was quiet stupid but hey, at least it released stress. Cye sweatdroped, mumbling things uhearable under his breath.   
  
Shivering,the sandy haired boy went and got towels for everyone, they were wet. Bones ached, souls shake, tears reawake. Rain falls, feelings crawl, worries getting too tall. Tears seemed to want to keep coming out, being questioned why coulden't they just stop? Hearts frozen in place, eyes stony, staring out a window, feelings overlapping each other.   
  
Questions rise, never answered, battered to pieces with anger and confusion. It hurt so much, it was unbearable. How could love be so wonderful yet cruel at the same time? Isen't ironic, how people would fall in and out of love so easily, and yet they question their hearts for an answer. Laughing out your sorrow diden't help much the last time i tried, feelings bid good bye.   
  
Mia brushed her soaked aburn hair,shaky cold hands not helping any. She smiled sadly, hoping the tears would stop but they only continued to flow quickly, damn it all! Why did she have to be so weak? Weak to her feelings for Ryo? He was so naive not to notice that she loved him, not as a brother, but a lover, it came crashing down on her by every inch.  
  
________________________- _______- _______________________________  
  
Walking continously, blood cleaning away by the fall of rain. Ryo finnally reached the house, soaked deeper then his cloths, silently opening the door, the cold tense air hit him. The raven haired male shivered,sighing for awaiting an ambush by the Ronins. He hadn't ment to worry them all, but i guess that was too much to ask for. He took a deep breath, awaiting what was coming to him.  
  
Kento looked up from his brawl with Sage, eyes widdening. He jumped up quickly, running to Ryo and pulling him to a bear hug, "Yo Ryo! Where ya been buddy? We've been looking all over for you! Are you alright? You had us worried stif,man! EVERY BODY, RYO IS HOME!!"   
  
Rowen raced down stairs, looking at Ryo, "When were you going to come back, Ryo? We were out looking for you everwhere!" Cye came in from the kitchen, relife filling his face,"It's about time you camme home." Ryo gave a sheepish look, "Sorry guys, i just..had to get some alone time. I diden't mean to worry you all." Sage stroded over, patting Ryo on the back, "Next time be more thoughtful and think before you jump. Where were you?"   
  
Ryo tried to swallow the lump in his throat, his voice cracked,"I-I don't want to talk about it guys. I'm sorry." Cye's eyes softened,"It's alright mate, you don't have to tell us, but we would like to know next time before you do something crazy." Ryo smiled, he felt warm, but was tackled to the ground, he laughed as his face was licked by his best friend since child hood,"Down boy!" White blaze paid no heed, licking his cheek and affectionatly rubbin his head against Ryo's chest,happy to see him again.   
  
Kento looked at the stairs, a frown passing his features, "Mia is up stairs, she hasn't been down. I think you should go see her." Ryo gently pushed White blaze off,whipping his face, worry in his eyes, "Is Mia alright?" Sage sighed, sitting in a chair in the living room,"She's hurt emotionally and worried about you." Rowen nodded to Ryo, motioning him to go see Mia. Cye went back into the kitchen to make snacks and beverages for everyone,"Make sure everyone gets dried off!"   
  
The White tiger shook excess water off, flicking it onto Sage,Rowen and Kento, grinning tigerly as they growled. Kento jumped onto the beast,wrestling him,"I'm going to get you for that!" Rowen dried off with a towel he got,rolling his eyes. Sage scoweled,"Damnit, now i have to take a shower and rewash my hair again!" He stormed off to the shower, leaving everyone smirking. He never ceased to amaze any one of them.  
  
--------------------------  
  
Ryo knocked on Mia's bedroom door, nervous of what she would say to him. His heart raced and skiped a beat for an unknown reason. What would he say to her? What would she say to him? He looked up as the young women opened her bedroom door, harshly wiping at her tears.   
  
His heart broke in two. He had really hurt her, not on purpose but still. "Mia, I'm sorry" She went to close the door on him, but he stoped her,pushing the door open, and closing it gently, "I diden't mean to hurt you!" Mia backed away as if touching him would burn her. She woulden't let him touch nor hold her to him, she foiled back, shaking her head, "Just leave me alone Ryo! Go, leave me!" She wimpered when he diden't obey, only walking closer to her,"Stop it Ryo, don't cause any more damage, i can't take it!"  
  
What surprised her out of her wits, was when he pulled her into his strong embrace,holding her tightly close, it hurt him too. Mia pounded against his chest, trying to get away,"Damn you Ryo! Why do you have to do this?" She stoped when he caught her wrists, gently wiping her tears, which silenced her. She woulden't look at him, she'd be strong and show it. Ryo smiled sadly inwardly, she was so stuborn and determined, but that's two of the things he loved her for.  
  
Ryo knew she loved him, and he loved her aswell, but the timing back then was terrible because they were in a middle of a war. Now, they could actually have a relationship, maybe even more. Sanada Ryo was very protective of Mia, he would die for her, give his soul to hell if he had to to keep her safe from harm. Silence claimed the room, no one said a word. Tension was gnawing everywhere it could.   
  
Lifting her chin to look into her eyes, his eyes soft, "Mia, I love you, i'm never going to leave you, and i diden't mean to hurt you, i'll never do it again. I have always and will always love you, i did back then and i still do now. I won't let you go." Mia sunk into his arms,"Oh Ryo...I love you too" Ryo pulled Mia closer, hugging her close, both ending up backing into the bed and falling onto the matress. Not caring of the wetness from there cloths and hair.  
  
Sanada kissed Mia passionatly, lips firey and soft, Mia hesitated but surrendered to the kiss, sweet lips moving with his in a dance of love. He ran his hands down her sides, while she stroked his cheek tenderly, running a hand through his hair. This continued for a moment untill they stoped,smiling at each other. Neither regretted anything that just happened. In fact, they went in again for it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Woah! That was a long chapter! Hoped ya like it, Review! And also, i wanted to know if you guys should think i should have abit of a lemon chapter and continue on. There's going to be a surprise at the end of this fic!" ^_~ Kento throws his fist into the air,"Oh yeah! Go for it Baby!" Ryo raises an eyebrow, smirking like a wild cat, thinking one thing, "Black mail." "So evil!! wahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhahahah-" *Cough Cough choke choke* "Ooh, that can hurt ya voice box sometimes." Kento flexes his muscles, "She's going to be updating the rest of her fics now, see ya later!" 


	6. Author's note

Author's note  
  
"Ah crap! I'm on writer's block. Need some ideas for the nest chapter of this fic. Hopefully if ya review quickly, i can get a chapter to this fic done today. Facing death's chapter 5 is up." *Sighs* "Think think think! Should Rika get into an accident and Henry come to her aid? Hm..Help!" 


End file.
